This application is for partial funding of the 1997 FASEB Conference on Smooth Muscle from June 22 to June 27, l997 at Copper Mountain, Colorado. This conference is part of a very successful series of FASEB Smooth Muscle Conferences which were started in 1982 and held every three years since and is regarded as a regular update of our understanding of Smooth Muscle structure, function and pathology. As understanding of smooth muscle is vital for those interested in cardiovascular, respiratory, and gastrointestinal function, as well as those interested in basic aspects of cell motility and muscle function, this conference is important for basic scientists and clinicians from multiple areas. New developments in molecular biology, patchclamping and imaging have contributed exciting new insights into the mechanisms which control myofilament interaction, ion channel activity, Ca2+ signaling, and cell-cell communication. is important to bring together experts in all these varied fields, as well as those with clinical insight, in order to probe critical questions related to smooth muscle structure, function and pathology listed in the accompanying program. Between 150-200 scientists will be selected from applications on the basis of expertise and contributions to the recent literature to-provide an intellectually stimulating environment. The Conference starts with a reception on Sunday followed by scientific sessions in the mornings and evenings during the remainder of the week. To promote intellectual interaction between various disciplines, two didactic lectures on Transgenic Animal Models and Imaging and a round table discussion on organ culture will be offered on an optional basis on Monday, June 20. In addition to the presentations listed in the specific program below, emphasis will be placed on poster presentations. Nine young investigators will be selected from the participants submitting poster abstracts to give 20 minute presentations in each the sessions. Ample time is provided for poster viewing this session. The format of the FASEB Conference on Smooth Muscle will provide a comprehensive review of recent progress as well as an intensive short course for scientists who are starting in this field of research or have broader clinical interests which include smooth muscle function. In addition, it allows for extensive personal interaction between the participants on specific questions related to common research interests.